


The Trickster's Promise

by ab_apples



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depressed Darcy, F/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, crazy Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_apples/pseuds/ab_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is only human, she will wither and eventually die. She couldn't wait forever for a promise to be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trickster's Promise

 

An ivory claw-foot bathtub sat delicately in a white room. The water inside is on the brink, spilling out. Big gushes of water are dropping unceremoniously on the white tiles. The afternoon sunlight illuminates the pure white of the walls, giving a sense of tranquility to the eyes of the occupant of the room. It’s just too bad though, for her head is submerged. She couldn’t really appreciate the beauty of it all for she’s been in the water for quite a while. The intense voice of a girl singing in the background is the only difference from the serenity of the room.

Darcy Lewis listens to those kinds of songs for days now, for months even.

Music is a big part of her life. Ever since she was younger and now that she’s 27 years old, she still has music in her heart. For every moments and everything that happens in her life, she has music to pair it with, a soundtrack. Something heart breaking must have happened. It reflects to the playlist she has on right now. _It’s your entire damned fault, you trickster._ She thought, bubbles coming out of her plump lips. She had never thought that she will encounter this kind of situation in her life. And definitely, she had never thought that she will be this kind of girl, the kind of girl who mope and get depressed over an otherworldly man. Kind of like her former boss.  

The loud consecutive knocks on her bathroom door is the only thing that made her come out of the water. She coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath while she pulled herself out of the tub. Another series of knocks followed and she rushed her way towards the rack for her towel, feet almost slipping on the tiles.  

“Darcy they’re here, hurry up!” It’s her mother. She didn’t answer. She just pressed the pause button on her IPod. The silence that it made is the only indication that she acknowledged her mother’s call. “Just come quickly, we must not let the _Governor_ wait!”

Darcy Lewis bit her lower lip, listening to the sound of her mother’s shoes clack on the floorboards as she moves away. As soon as she heard the door shut, Darcy proceeded to dry her hair methodically with another towel, going to strands very slowly and precisely, doing the exact opposite that her mother told her. She skimmed her body through the mirror while she’s at it. Marveling at how much thinner she got. Her once curvy hips, now barely there. _He_ wouldn’t like it, she’s sure of it. He loved holding her there when she straddles him.

Tears brimmed around her blue eyes as she laid out her beauty products on the counter. _Stupid mortal._ It was _his_ voice that whispered to her. It’s the word that he always used to describe her, and he’s right. She really is stupid. Stupid. Stupid Darcy, saying _yes_ to a man that she doesn’t love and now she’s crying to tubes of mascara and cases of powders. It’s his fault anyway, she keeps telling herself every time her mind gets bombarded with images of his lips, his eyes, his tongue and the last kiss. If she only knew firsthand that it was a goodbye kiss, she would’ve kissed him harder, should’ve kissed him till his lips bleed.

It was doomed from the start, she knew that, but she still let herself sunk deeper and now that she drowned, he doesn’t even give a single fuck to save her. He promised her that he would give her _a_ world, Jotunheim, he said.

It is the realm that is rightfully his.

He will be King in that frozen land and she will be his Queen, he’ll give her immortality and they will be together, forever. Well what bullshit right? It has been three years and she hadn’t heard a thing from him, even from his brother. His memories still haunts her and she misses him so much it breaks her heart real bad.

That explains the music then.

With a final glance at her faintly painted face, Darcy stepped out of her bathroom ready to get dressed. The blood red colored sundress that her mother left for her from the night before still hang unwrinkled at the knob of her closet ready for her to wear. She wanted to rip and burn it to ashes the first time she saw that dress. _He_ would love to see that on her, too bad he’s not exactly around to see it. Too bad she’ll be wearing it for another man’s eyes. Her mother walked in last night holding that abomination smiling widely and gushing about how David Martin Yeager, South Carolina Governor, was so sweet and charming. She met Governor Yeager at Stark Expos six months ago in Los Angeles and now they’re engaged. He’s 30, he has looks, money and power and he wants to have a family and he wants to have it with Darcy. Of course, who was she to refuse such offer? He might not give her a world but they’ll have power at a State that they would together, help flourish, her degree would help him a great deal. And he said she’ll be first Lady someday.  

She’s only human. She can’t wait forever. She’ll have to live and have family and eventually die. She can’t waste her life waiting for Loki.

Once she was done dressing herself, instinctively, she reached for the silver necklace that Loki gave her on her 23rd birthday, the pendant, with color that matched his eyes, is beautiful beyond words and she loved it and she always, always wear it. _“You will be my queen, mortal.”_ He had whispered below her ear that night when he gave it to her at his apartment at Stark Towers. She was not scared that he’ll turn and enslave earth that night, because he promised her a different realm. Darcy did not feel remorseful being happy about it, even if what it takes for him to have what he wants is the suffering of another race. But now it’s all a memory. A vivid memory that it still gives her shivers every time she thought about it. If the shiver is about his promise or what she felt about it, she doesn’t really know.

Darcy dropped the necklace and picked up the diamond ring beside it. The dainty thing slid easily on her ring finger. It didn’t fit perfectly. It was too big. It wasn’t right. Plucking up all the courage that she has left and pushing back tears that threatened to spill once more, Darcy made her way out her door.

The normally quiet Lewis household is now bustling with chatter and laugher. All of Charleston seems to be in their house. Her mother must be very happy. Mrs. Tammy Lewis’s dream circle is finally gathered in their home. Darcy dreamed when she was younger for her mother to be proud of her, just like how proud she had been to her successful sister who became a Medical Doctor who got married to a Tycoon, the perfect eldest sister Samantha, the pride and joy of Tammy and Paul Lewis. Unlike little Darcy who slits her wrists to get attention; who says everything without even pausing to think; tactless and foul-mouthed, her mother used to say to her. Always in her own little world, she’s _weird_ they often say, or Sammy always says, that little bitch.

When she moved to New Mexico for her internship she was on cloud nine, she’s finally away from them. Her stars aligned even more perfectly after graduation, despite the tragic Battle of New York that happened before that. She started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and she was based in New York City. Doctor Jane Foster was very kind to her. Even though the war that Loki caused has been a very terrifying experience for her, she had been grateful. If he didn’t plan on conquering Earth they wouldn’t meet. He was redeemed when he turned and fought beside the Avengers, last hour of the war. He was incarcerated for a year though. But he shared knowledge. He helped every research the facility has. Later on, he was roaming around freely, but he never approached the Avengers. He was like a ghost, sometimes there, sometimes nowhere. Darcy didn’t care about him at first; she just did her job, fetching coffee, jotting down notes and encoding data. But when he came up to her and asked, rather haughtily, where he could find the best coffee in whole _Midgard,_ she told him _“It’s probably in Africa, I don’t really know. I just buy the roasted beans that we guys have, it’s from Starbucks.”_ He offered to teleport them to Africa but of course Darcy refused. That started their tragic love story. He continued to pursue her. They became friends for a short while, clandestine lovers the most of his stay. And just one night after they’ve made love, poof. He’s gone. Stupid Darcy, of course a devil would always be a devil, or a trickster, for his case.

Darcy got out of her trance when the chatter stilled and a few gasp had been released. She reached the first flight of the staircase. Everyone was looking at her with adoration. The daughter of the bona fide Southerners, engaged to a Politician. _Are you proud of me now mother?_ Darcy wanted to scream at her. To scream at every single one of them that this is not what she wants. What she really wants is Loki. For Loki to come back and take her away, take her to Jotunheim, or to Hel she doesn’t care as long as Loki come and takes her.

Slowly, Darcy pulled up her lips and smiled. David was looking at her, admiration clear on his eyes. Beautiful Darcy Lewis, she’ll be his wife, soon enough. But Darcy didn’t see that, she didn’t even notice him in the crowd, she didn’t even bother to look for him. Her mother was the first one to hug and congratulate her. Tammy’s grip on her arms meant something, Darcy knows, the message is clear, that Tammy knows her smile is faked and she should fix that.

Before David come to her, she excused herself from the crowd. Her mother’s strained smile was the only image left on her mind as she made her way towards the hallway, to the dining hall, to the kitchen, to the patio, towards the garden, ignoring the questioning stares as she reached the more secluded part of their backyard.

As her high heeled feet stepped on the moist soft ground, she heaved. Her head dizzy and her chest felt constricted. She can’t breathe.

 _Are you_ _frightened Darcy?_ It was Loki’s voice on her head that asked. “Yes, yes I am.” Darcy whispered, crouched towards the ground, palm on her heart.

“You should be.” Someone said behind her. Slowly, she straightened up and turned towards the voice, heart thudding wildly. Her presumption is not wrong when she saw his face. Finally, _finally_ he’s there in front of her. Darcy felt like her heart would burst. He’s there in front of her, and he’s wearing her favorite armor and helmet, his regalia, a combination she couldn’t resist. Without hesitation she threw her arms to embrace him.

But it didn’t happen. Like how fast Darcy felt her heart builds, she felt it crumble and shatter as she saw Loki held up a hand as if to stop her. “Why?” Darcy asked, barely breathing.

“I see you are betrothed.” Loki said, ignoring her question. His voice is as cold as ice. His emerald eyes shadowed and darkened, staring down at her. “A ring; is that the trinket that he bought _you_ with?” he asked, voice slick with sarcasm and anger thinly veiled. Darcy trembled, the ring on her finger suddenly felt very heavy. “Say, did he _fuck_ you like I did? Was he a skilled lover as I that your quim surrendered to him? Or has he promised you something much grander than I have? Perhaps that is it. He had made a promise that a greedy little _cunt_ like you are would not be able to resist.”

Darcy’s shaking. She’s more angered than scared now. She didn’t hesitate. With all her strength she brought a hand to slap him as hard as she could but she felt herself fall to the ground.

 “Y-You left me you fucking bastard!” she screamed at him. “I _waited_ for you! I waited every day and every night for the last three _fucking_ years for you to come back and take me! But you didn’t, you left me Loki. It’s your fault.”

Darcy looked up but he’s not there. What’s in there, or rather who, are the guests, David and her parents staring at her. Shock and mortification etched on their faces. Tears flowed from her eyes as she picked herself up, ran towards the house slamming onto people on her way, she heard David called and ran after her.

Darcy didn’t know what to do, she’s crying and she’s a mess, when she reached the edge of her bed she sunk to the floor, hugging her legs towards her body. She felt like she’s fifteen again sans the bleeding wrists.

Darcy kept her eyes on the floor. Even if David and her parents loom over her asking questions, she just stared at the ground ignoring them, blocking out the sounds of their voices, distracting herself, until they got tired. David tucked her to bed, thankfully he left after that.

* * *

 

The shift in the air roused her. She was not sure what time it was but the room is still shrouded with darkness. Darcy hugged herself with her blanket. The summer air changed to what felt like winter, it was freezing and she knows why. Her bedroom is fairly huge, with three windows facing east. Her bed is on the far side of the wall, facing all of her furniture that if she takes a peek she can easily see her entire room. Millisecond, she dared to crane her neck towards the middle of the room. And there he is, illuminated by the light of the moon. Standing six feet tall in the middle of her bedroom, facing her, staring down at her or perhaps his eyes are closed, she’s not sure for his face is shadowed. 

Darcy tried not to be scared of him. But she failed. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to ask him all of the questions that had piled up for three years. Why did he leave her? Does he not love her anymore? Did he just lie, like he always does? He said those three words in the middle of December, when Darcy once tried to end their trysts. She couldn’t really call it a relationship that time because he hadn’t been a ‘boyfriend’ to her anyway.

_“I don’t want to be your quick fuck anymore.” She whispered, lips swollen from his kisses. Loki grabbed her and placed her on his lap, enveloping her naked body towards his hard chests. “I do not want you to be my quick fuck Darcy. I want you to be mine, body and soul. I love you Darcy Lewis.”_

They made love for the first time. Darcy felt happy, really happy. And now he’s back and she wants him to make her feel happy again. If he’ll just say those words again, Darcy wouldn’t ask him anymore, she’ll forget that he left and she’ll embrace him back to her life.

In a blink of an eye he was in front of her, one knee on the edge of her bed, then another, until he’s hovering above her. The chill reached her bones as he stared down at her, as he lifted her arms above her head, holding them down with his right hand. And suddenly she was stripped. Her nipples puckered as the light breeze grazes them. The chill reached her spine, causing goosebumps. She looked down to his body and he was naked too. His hardness insistently delving into her core and her wetness is almost enveloping him. And at that image Darcy realized how much she wanted this, how much she needed this. His explanation of leaving be damned, she needed _him_.

Darcy hoisted her legs and wrapped them on his waist, encouraging him. But the trickster pulled another trick up his sleeve. Darcy found her calves tied with invisible binds, spreading her on the sheets. “Fuck Loki… Please.” she breathed. He’s merciless, always have been.

“I’ve missed you, my mortal.” Loki said, voice as silk as silver.

Darcy shivered. But to her horror, in one second it’s as if all of her senses had been numb and the only feeling she could feel is the slow circles that he’s making on her damp opening. She wanted to curse him but she found that she could not speak. She couldn’t even utter a single word. She wanted to thrash but she couldn’t move a muscle. Her face contorted in anger and mostly fright, long gone the excitement that she had when he finally touched her.

A single tear made its way down to her cheeks. Despite the darkness, Loki must have seen it, because Darcy choked on her own breath as her senses came back to her. “Why are you doing this to me?” Darcy croaked and that ended with a sob. Darcy can hear the smirk in his answer.

“I was merely proving a point, my beloved.” Loki wiped her tearstained cheeks with a shaking hand and continued, “I could easily end a mortal’s life without even moving a muscle. You see, my Darcy, I’ve grown even more powerful now. Now, that I am finally King.” He made his way down towards her chests, placing chaste kisses on her breasts. “I could kill you.” He laughed. That deep throaty laugh and Darcy felt her entire body shake.

“Oh Darcy, my beautiful Darcy, do not be afraid. Of course I won’t kill you. You are to be my Queen. I was only jesting.” Loki said those words softly, while suddenly enveloping her into his arms, lying on his back and crashing her into his bare chest. “I love you, I love you; I love you.” He whispered reverently, kissing her temples.

“You’re scaring me shitless Loki.” Darcy said, pulling slightly away from him. He let her, but his arms still wound around her body.    

“I am aware. Oh and how forgetful of me, I forgot to mention that you will not be seeing your _lover_ anymore. I got him the moment he stepped out of this dwelling. That one has got a thick tongue; he confessed to me that loved you so I slit his throat with my dagger. Remember your favorite one, the one with three emeralds on the shaft?” Loki said nonchalantly. Darcy gasped, pupils grew wide. But what was peculiar is that she doesn’t feel any grief about what he said. Loki killed David. Her supposed ‘ex-boyfriend’ murdered her ‘current-boyfriend.’ It’s twisted and ruthless, but she doesn’t feel any sorrow and she should be in hysterics because Loki is a psychotic murderer again, but instead she feels relieved. Relieved of what, of David being gone and out of the picture? Darcy swallowed.        

“So tell me my love, did he use that tongue to taste you here?” In one smooth thrust Loki slid two of his fingers into her, making her moan from pain. “Sshh you used to love this didn’t you?”

Darcy let out another moan and now from pleasure as Loki slithered down towards her heat, delving his tongue flat into her clitoris as he continued to drive his fingers in and out of her, twisting alternately into her heat. “He’s not my lover, I –we’ve never, _ahh_ , I’ve never slept with him, you sick fucker.” Darcy gritted her teeth. Not long, she can finally feel it, a sweet torturous knot in the pit of her lower belly, the absolute pleasure that only coming close to release could give. One, two, and _three_ more times and Darcy reached the peak, her eyes rolled back, her toes curled and her opening spasm, clenching his fingers firmly. Darcy watched with hooded eyes as Loki lifted his fingers to suction and said, “Divine.”  

“Very well Darcy, you are speaking the truth. No one had ever touched this cunt except for yourself ever since I left you.” He moved back to hover above her and leaned to kiss her lips. They both moaned as their tongues met. It was a battle Loki truly enjoyed. He licked and sucked and bit, leaving Darcy’s lips plump and scarlet that it almost bleed.

“Baby I need you…” Darcy whimpered as Loki leave marks on the crevice of her neck and jaw. “Tell me what you want darling. I would give it to you.” Loki dared. “Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.” Darcy declared. Loki groaned at Darcy’s sultry words. She felt his hardness already poking at her entrance, unrelenting, giving the most delicious friction.

With a grunt Loki plunged his thick member into her dripping cunt, groaning as he felt her walls cling onto him securely. Tears almost spring from Darcy’s eyes once again as slight pain shot through her.

She forgot how large he is.

Loki continued to plow into her with great strength, _in, out_ , never stopping, never pausing. The sound of skin slapping to skin filled her walls. Moans and grunts sing in unison. Oh how Darcy loved and missed this kind of music. Darcy held onto his buttocks firmly, clawing, implying him to fuck her harder, deeper. Loki gladly followed.

“Ah …fuck Loki!” Darcy’s close, so close. He’s hitting every good spot in her. A few more thrusts and Loki’s cock throb erratically inside her, indicating his release. A few more times and Darcy screamed in utter ecstasy as her muscles uncontrollably tightened for the second time.

“I forgot how beautiful you are especially when you orgasm.” Loki said still on top of her, cock softening inside her. “I missed you so much.” Darcy said, sobbing. “Oh darling, I have missed you more than you know.” He said slipping out of her that earned another groan by both of them. “It is true then huh?” Darcy sniffled. “What is?”

 

“What you promised me.”

 

“Yes, my Queen.”

        

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading. And I apologize for the shitty summary, I guess I have to work on that. But anyways, I am planning to make this as a series. My mind is bursting with ideas but I am not yet working on it, I'm still plotting and planning not yet executing, but I am excited to start it. So what do you guys think? Anyone wants to read a Queen Darcy?


End file.
